1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of supplementary apparatus used by golfers to improve their game. One critical element of a golfer's game is maintaining a proper form during the swing. The present invention relates to the field of training and use apparatus which assist a golfer to maintain his/her head level and not move his/her head during the golf swing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that in the game of golf, proper form during a golf swing is extremely important in maintaining and/or improving one's skill in the game. It is well known that proper stance during a golf stroke is very important to determining the distance and/or accuracy of the flight of the ball upon contact being made between the club and the ball.
One of the most important elements during the golf swing is the position of the golfer's head. It is extremely important that the golfer's head be level and that the head remain substantially constant in space, beginning with the golfer's address of the ball, and progressing through the backswing and downswing to the moment of impact. It is critically important to the success of the stroke that the golfer's head movement be held to a minimum. One reason for this requirement is that proper balance is necessary for a successful stroke. Fluid-filled chambers in the inner ear contain minute, hairlike sensors. As the head moves, the fluids shift, bending the hairs and stimulating nerve impulses; any change in position is transmitted to the brain. If the golfer's head moves, the golfer will not be in perfect balance as he/she hits the ball, resulting in less than an optimum shot.
Since improper head movement is a major source of a beginning golfer's troubles in playing golf, golf trainers spend a lot of time in training the golfer to maintain his/her head level with the ball and not move it during the golf stroke. As a result, a number of devices have been developed to aid in this teaching process. A major deficiency in the prior art devices is that all of the known apparatus are extremely cumbersome. Examples of training devices which teach the golfer to maintain his/her head stationary are disclosed in the following United States Patents:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,200 issued to Hines et al. in 1973 for "Golfer's Head Movement Indicator" ("'200 Patent"); and
2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,051 issued to Cross in 1973 for "Golfer's Practice Head Position Guide" ("'051 Patent").
The '200 Patent discloses an apparatus wherein a string is attached at one end to the golfer's hat and at its other end to a button resting on the golf ball. The '051 Patent discloses a cumbersome apparatus including a pole, an extension bar extending from the pole and toward the golfer, and a guide ring encircling the golfer's head. These patents illustrate problems with prior art devices. First, the devices of the prior art are much too cumbersome to be easily moved. Therefore, it is difficult to use the devices on a golf course. Second, the devices provide obstructions for the golfer. In the case of the '200 Patent, the golf club could easily become entangled in the string between the golfer's hat and the ball. In the case of the '051 Patent, the supporting pole could interfere with the golf club. Third, the devices really do not provide any accurate means by which the golfer can determine whether or not he has kept his/her head level and still during the golf stroke.
Therefore, a significant need exists for an apparatus for assisting a golfer to keep the golfer's head level with the ball and still while the golfer is in the process of hitting the ball.